It was you all along
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: There were 2 best friends, Troy and Gabriella, They meant the world to eachother though Troy saw it alittle differently... Gabriella thinks she's inlove with someone else. How will he take it? Will their friendship survive? Or will Troy lose it? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I had this story on my computer for awhile now and I was determined to finish it before I posted it because if you read my other stories you would see that it's not really finished yet (though I'm really trying) So, this one is posted and it's FINALLY finished. It's a 6-shot (if there is such a thing like it) I hope you guys like this story of mine. ENJOY!**

They were best friends ever since they could remember. He attended to her every wish, He loved her and He wanted her to love him back. But, she was into another guy...She thinks. How will he take it?

Troy Bolton was _whipped, _darn right whipped. Never could he say 'no' to his best friend slash love of his life, the gorgeous Gabriella Montez.

He waited on her hand and foot and attended to her every demand or wish. His friends called him an idiot, Gabriella's friends called him whipped…and he called it love.

But, apparently Gabriella didn't quite think that way; to her he was her best friend. Even though Sharpay and Tia were literally shouting it in her face that Troy was OBVIOUSLY in love with her.

She won't accept it. Of course, she thought about it… _a few times._ Who wouldn't? It's Troy Bolton after all! Every girl in their school longs for him. He's hot, he's nice, he's athletic, the way he looks at her just sends tingles down her back… He's _perfect._

But, she can't lose him at least not like that. She might as well die than lose Troy. Troy was like her life line or her heart beat or probably life itself, she can't live without him.

The sunlight shining from the window and entering her room lulled Gabriella out of her sweet slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms. She smiled remembering her dream.

Troy and her.

It was always like that and nothing could please her more. She leaned over and reached for her cell phone from the side table to check her messages and as expected the first one was from Troy.

**Fr: Troy  
To: Brie  
Wake up, gorgeous: ) Good morning. See you in an hour ;)**

She blushed as he called her gorgeous. They were always like that, flirting and teasing. To, Troy it meant the world when Gabriella called him hot or any compliment at all made him feel worthy of her but, to Gabriella she feels tingles in her body and tries to ignore them forcing herself not to think of it.

She pulled herself out of bed, showered and changed.

It was a Saturday and just like everyday Troy and Gabriella were going to spend it together. Every Saturday Troy would pick Gabriella up from her house and they'd eat breakfast at their favorite diner in town then they'd do whatever they'd want to do then on Sunday's they'd go out and hang with the gang and when there was school Troy would pick Gabriella up and they'd go to school together.

That was Gabriella and Troy's agenda and they were more than contented with it. They spent every waking minute together; sometimes they would even sneak into each other's houses at times oblivious to their parents.

Gabriella dressed up into her usual weekend attire. A simple shirt, some black shorts and her favorite converse high-tops (which Troy got her a month ago)

The doorbell rung and Gabriella raced to answer it. Of course, it was Troy.

He was already smiling when she saw him, the minute she opened the door she raced into his arms.

"Well, hello to you too."Troy said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his best friend slash love of his life.

Gabriella giggled then pulled away. "Ohhhh. You're wearing the new shirt I got you!"She said with a smile, pleased that it actually looked great on him.

"Yeah, looks good right? Oh hey guess what."He said with a grin. "What?"Gabriella said curiously. Troy pulled his wildcat jacket, which he gave Gabriella or technically she asked from him, from behind him, remembering that during the last game it fell into a puddle of mud and Gabriella was so upset.

She gasped as she grabbed for her jacket hugging it to her chest, this was her favorite jacket. It was red with a little wildcat logo on the front and at the back written was: **BOLTON 14**.

"Oh my gosh! You washed it! I didn't think I'd look like this anymore! Tell your mom I said thanks! I missed my jacket!"She squealed as she pulled the jacket on.

Troy smiled. Actually he himself washed that jacket and it taken him 2 hours to get all the mud out but, he couldn't tell her that. He laughed. "Actually last time I checked that was my jacket since it has my surname at the back."

She poked her tongue out at him teasingly. "No, it's mine."She said childishly which made him laugh.

"Well then come on Ms. Bolton…"Troy said without thinking as he ushered her to his car. She gave him a strange look.

He realized what he just said and paled. _Way to go, Troy. Make it awkward._ "I meant… I-uh because my surname was—I don't…uhm…"He stammered as he felt beads of sweat train down the side of his head.

Her strange look turned into a giggle. "Chill out, wildcat. I'm just kidding! I know what you meant."She said with a small smirk. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Where shall we go, Madam?" Troy said in his 'best' British accent. Gabriella giggled. "I don't know. What are you in the mood for?"She asked as she watched Troy pull the car out of her driveway. "I'm sort of in the mood for an 'All-You-Can-Eat buffet'."He said as he rubbed his stomach for more effect.

Gabriella swatted his arm. "Fat pig!"She teased. He chuckled. "Fat pig? Have you seen this?"He said jokingly as he flexed his arm, showing off his hot muscles. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Did I say fat pig? I meant big head and will it kill you to at least clean your car!"She said as she picked up a piece of crumpled paper from her seat and threw it at his head. "It's a sign of my manliness."He explained.

She snorted at her best friend's words. "More like your smelliness!"She said. He glanced over at her when they stopped at the spot light and gave her the 'I'm hurt 'look which she rolled her eyes at.

"How do you get your girls to ride in this?"She said as she looked at the floor of the car seeing the carpet was covered in mud. "Girls? What girls? You're the only girl who rides here."Troy said truthfully. She raised her eyebrow. "Why's that?"She asked. "Because you're the only one for me."He said with an honest grin. Gabriella lowered her head to prevent Troy from spotting the pink blush that rushed up to her face.

Unfortunately Gabriella can't do anything that Troy can't spot. "Are you blushing?"He said with a smirk. "What? No…"She tried to sound realistic but, eventually failed. Troy just couldn't help but, laugh.

"OMG. I have a great idea."Gabriella said. They were currently hanging at their favorite place aside from the roof top garden of course; the swings at the park. It was were they met around 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_(THIS IS GABRIELLA'S SIDE OF THE STORY)_

_Gabriella was new to Alberquerque. She was shy and quiet and not really the type to introduce herself therefore she didn't really have friends…yet._

_She sat by herself at the swings in the local park, trying to push herself. "Hi." came an unfamiliar voice. Gabriella looked over to where she heard the voice and saw the kid who lived across the street and blushed. He was really cute that girls would actually just blush at the sight of him. _

"_Hey."She replied quietly. "New girl right?"He said as he walked over to face her. She looked down. "Apparently."She answered with a sigh. He gave her a small smile. "I'm sure it's not that bad."He said. She shook her head. "It sort of is… I have no friends."She muttered sheepishly. He shuffled with his feet before saying:_

"_I could be your friend…"_

_Gabriella's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she looked up to him only to meet his amazing baby blue eyes. "Really?"She said, unable to contain her happiness. He smiled at her. "Sure. I'm Troy Bolton by the way."He said as he put out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and placed her hand into his and shook it. "Gabriella Montez."She said. "You want me to push the swings for you?"He asked._

_And little did they know that they would stick together for the next 5 years and so on._

_End of flashback_

"Brie?"Troy said as he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trace. "Sorry, Just remembered something… What were we talking about?"She asked. " Your great idea…"He said. "Oh, Right. Sorry, How about we hang around your house and clean your car later."She suggested.

He groaned. "Brie! I don't want to clean my car!"He complained. She looked towards him and sticked her bottom lip out in a pout and batted her eyelashes. "AW! NO FAIR!"Troy groaned. She continued with her pout, knowing Troy would never say 'no' to that.

He looked at her for another second and sighed. "You're a lucky girl you know…"He said. She grinned, knowing that she just won the argument. "I know!"She said as she got off her swing and hugged him.

"I love you, Troy! You're the best!"She said as she hugged him tighter. He smiled at her words and tucked his face in her vanilla scented hair, his favorite scent. "I love you too."He said.

"You have no idea…"He muttered under his breath. She pulled back and gave him a confused look. "Did you say something?"She asked. "No…"He said as he quickly pulled her back into the hug.

"Oh, see there you two lovebirds are!"A voice said making them pull away from the hug but, kept their hands together.

Chad came their way in his basketball clothes. "You want to play ball, man?"He asked Troy. Gabriella looked over to Troy waiting for his decision.

And there was no way in hell that Troy was going to bail on Gabriella. He gave her a look and winked at her. "No thanks, man. Me and Brie are going to clean my car."Troy said with a slight shrug. Gabriella's eyes twinkled proudly. "That's my Troy."Gabriella said proudly as she wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder while Chad gagged in the background and lipped to Troy: "WHIPPED"

"Suit yourself, lover boy."Chad teased as he walked away. "Are you sure you don't want to play ball with Chad?"Gabriella asked, she really didn't want to hold Troy away from something he loved… Lucky for her he loved her _more_.

Troy snorted. "Please, I wouldn't miss cleaning my car for the world."He joked. She giggled and smacked his chest jokingly. "Come on, Wildcat."She said as she took his hand then walked over to his car.

**So, What do you think of the first chapter? I hope you guys like this and all the other chapters. So sorry for any typos and PLEASE don't forget to review**** THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella put down the sponge and the bucket full of water by the pavement beside Troy's car. She had pulled her hair into a high pony tail as she waited for Troy.

Troy was getting the hose.

Gabriella giggled as Troy kept sneaking glances at her as she stood at one side of his car using the hose. The next time he looked at her she directed the hose his way and wet his face.

She burst out laughing at his surprised expression. He glared at her then pulled his shirt over his head. Gabriella couldn't help but, stare at his perfect six pack abs. She was almost drooling till Troy threw a bucket of water her way.

She gasped, touching her hair feeling that it was soaked wet. "You're going to pay for that, Bolton."She threatened as she ran around the corner of the car aiming her hose right at Troy. "Game on, Montez." He threatened back as he got another bucket full of water.

Soon both of them completely forgot about washing Troy's car since they were so engulfed into the water fight, running around dripping wet and chasing each other.

Unfortunately Troy had left a sponge lying around the floor which Gabriella had accidentally slipped on…

But, fortunately Troy was there to save her. He caught her just before she had hit her head on the pavement. A scream escaped her lips but, immediately stopped as she found Troy's arms around her holding her up, stopping her from slipping.

She smiled up to him as he smiled down onto her. Troy could feel the fast beat of his heart. It was as if it was about to jump right out of his chest. Her eyes twinkled, when he looks into them he feels like his brain just melted through his body.

"Troy, dear Will you help me with the—"Mrs. Lucille Bolton but, stopped when he saw his son holding Gabriella in his arms. "Why, Hello sweetheart." Lucille said as she glanced at Gabriella, She loved Gabriella. Lucille treated her like her very own daughter. Gabriella's eyes widened as she pulled herself up to stand next to Troy properly as her cheeks turned into a bright shade of pink which matched Troy's exactly.

Lucille held in a laugh. She always knew that Troy loved Gabriella though he never mentioned it but, it was quite obvious! The way he brags about how nice, smart and beautiful she is or the way he always blushes when he hears her name.

"Hey Mrs. Bolt—Lucille gave her a look, She always told Gabriella to call her Lucille.—I mean Lucille."She said but, ended the sentence with a slight giggle. Lucille smiled at the two. "Did I interrupt something earlier?"Lucille said with a smirk. "No!"Troy yelped. "Well, It did look like something the way Troy was looking at you Gab—"Lucille started, She always teased the two of their fondness of each other they were just too perfect together!

"Mom!"Troy groaned. Lucille let out a small laugh. "Well, all right then dears. I will head in now to leave you two to continue what you were doing…"She said as she turned around and winked at Gabriella on the way; and Gabriella who looked down hoping Troy wouldn't notice the blush that crept into her cheeks.

But, Troy did and he wasn't going to tease her since he was sporting the same blush. "Oh! And Gabriella we would love to have you for lunch! What do you say?"Lucille said on the way but, turned back. "I'd love to."Gabriella replied with a sweet smile. Then Lucille continued into the house.

First there was an awkward silence between the two as they continued to wash the car but, Troy couldn't help _not_ hearing her voice. "Sorry about that."He muttered sheepishly. Gabriella smiled brightly at him like she always did. "It's no problem. I love your mom."She said. "You love her more then me?"He taunted with a sly smirk.

She gave him the 'No-way-in-the-world' look. "Of course not, No body could ever replace you."She said as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed briefly before putting an arm around her as well. (And yes, Troy is still shirtless) "No body?"Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up to him. "No one, I won't ever do that because you're _my _Troy, Got that?"She said as she smacked his arm slightly to show him he that she was serious. "Yes, Ma'am."He said with an obedient salute just like a soldier except he had one arm around his commander while he was shirtless…

Gabriella giggled at her best friends actions then smacked him once again on the chest as she pulled away and went to the other side of the car to continue cleaning. "Ow! What was that for?"He complained as he rubbed the sore spot. "You're distracting me!"She said with a giggle.

He smirked at her. "I have that effect on girls."He said cockily. "My, aren't you modest."She muttered with a roll of her eyes but, he heard. _Duh!_

"What did you just say?"He said as he raised his eye brow. "Nothing…"She said with a giggle. He walked her way before she could even run off and caught her in his arms and twirled her around as she giggled uncontrollably unfortunately their 'moment' was disturbed as Gabriella's cellular phone started ringing.

"One sec."She told Troy as he gently put her down on her feet, He just nod his head as he again picked up the hose and washed his car. Gabriella made her way to the bench and pressed her cellular phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"She said into the receiver. "Hey Elle. What are you doing?"Sharpay greeted her. "Oh, hey Shar. Nothing I'm just hanging with Troy."She greeted back. "Oh, Of course."She replied as if it was the stupidest question she asked yet which made Gabriella giggle. "Why?"Gabriella said. "Oh, Jake Hanson is throwing a party tonight and you have got to come!"Sharpay urged. "I don't know, Shar…"Gabriella said hesitantly._

"_Aw, Come on Elle! Don't be a party pooper! It'll be fun and you can bring your boyfriend!"Sharpay teased. "Shaaaaaar."Gabriella complained. "I won't stop unless you come!"Sharpay said. "Ugh. Fine. We'll go. See you later."Gabriella said with a sigh. "Yey! Love you Elle."Sharpay said. "Love you too, Ms. Pushy."Gabriella giggled then hung up._

"Was that Shar? What did she want?"Troy asked. "She wants us to go to a party tonight."Gabriella explained. Troy frowned he really wanted to spend the night _alone_ with Gabriella. "No! I want to stay home tonight and watch a movie with you."He complained. Gabriella smiled at his complaining and hugged his waist. "Please, Wildcat! I told Shar we would go and we could always spend any other day together!"Gabriella said with her world-famous pout.

Troy sighed and hugged her back. "Fine, but not too late okay? "He said quietly in defeat. Gabriella grinned at him and planted a peck on his cheek. "Yey! Thanks, Troy. Now hurry! So, we can finish in time, have lunch with your family then can you take me home so I can change?"She asked as she pulled away from him. "Yeah, okay."He answered obediently.

"I remember very well when Troy was a little boy he was so chubby that when he was an infant everyone thought he was a little girl."Lucille told Gabriella as they ate lunch, every one was laughing except Troy that is who was sulking in his seat in embarrassment. "Oh, and—"Jack was about to add but, what cut off by a blushing Troy.

"I think that's enough Dad, me and Brie got a party to go to."Troy said as he stood up and motioned for Gabriella to get up too. "But I'm not—Gabriella was going to complain but, Troy sent her a pointed look—Fine. Thank you Lucille, Jack… That was a great lunch."She said politely as she stood up and followed Troy out the door to his car.

"I was still eating you know!"She complained as Troy pulled out their driveway but, he ignored her. "I don't understand why my parents enjoy embarrassing me in front of you."He complained back. "I think it's cute."Gabriella slightly flirted which made Troy blush.

"Brie! Will you hurry up! I thought you wanted to get to the party on time!"Troy said as he knocked on her walk-in closet door or what she calls her 'dressing room'. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Yeesh! Chill out, wildcat."She said as she went out the 'dressing room' looking so hot **(OUTFIT IN PROFILE) **what she wore was so simple yet it made her so beautiful, she wore no make-up but, lip gloss and a little powder.

Troy's mouth dropped slightly and made Gabriella giggle. "I see that you like it…"She said with a smirk. "Oh yeah, It looks… appropriate."He said with a gulp but, his mind screamed: _HOT_

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go?"He asked. She nod her head and grabbed his hand.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

"There you two are!"Chad said as he saw the two walk into the room hand-in-hand. "Are we late?"Gabriella asked. "No, the party has just begun…"Someone said from behind them when they turned around they saw Jake Hanson. "Hanson! Thanks for inviting us."Troy said as he patted Jake on the shoulder. "No problem but, it's more of my pleasure that you guys came it's a huge thing that the king and queen of East High is at my party."He said.

Troy and Gabriella spent the entire night together with Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist as they watched everyone drink and dance. It was around 11 o' clock and Gabriella shivered. "Hey, are you cold."Troy said as he placed both his arms around her. "Yes, its a little cold…"Gabriella said. "I told you to bring down your jacket… Hold on, stay right here. I'll go get it."Troy said. "Thanks, Wildcat."Gabriella said as she watched Troy move out the room.

Minutes past and a guy… An averagely cute guy with blond hair and a tall figure walked her way. "Hey, I'm new here and I couldn't help noticing you from across the room. I'm chase."He said as he put out his hand for her to shake and she did. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella. Welcome to Alberquerque."She said politely.

"Are you from East High?"He asked. "Yes, so what brings you to this party?"Gabriella asked. "Oh, I'm Jake's cousin."He replied. "Oh, that's cool."

"So, Is that guy your with, your boyfriend?"He asked pretending as if he didn't care. "The guy I'm with? You mean Troy? Oh he's—"Gabriella was about to answer but, was cut off. "Here, brie."Troy said as he wrapped her or technically his jacket around Gabriella.

"Thanks, wildcat. Oh hey, this is Chase, Jake Hanson's cousin he's new around here."Gabriella explained. "Ah, nice to meet you man."Troy said as he put his hand out to shake which Chase did but, only a little tighter than it should be…

"Are you ready to go Brie?"Troy asked. "Yes. Let's hang out at my house. Are you sleeping over tonight?"She asked. "If you don't mind…"Troy hinted. "Of course you can.—She said with a giggle then turned to Chase—catch you around school."She said then left with Troy at her tail.

"Troy, you have got to tell her like _now."_Chad said as he placed his lunch tray on the gang's official table. "Tell who?"Troy asked. "Gabriella! If you wait any longer you'll lose her to someone!"Chad said. Troy scoffed as everyone on the table laughed. "That's hard to believe."Troy said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Really? Now tell me is _that _really hard to believe."Chad said as he pointed to Gabriella who was giggling at something that… _Chase_ had said. Troy's jaw dropped slightly, It was as if someone was living inside him and just kicked his heart. "Dude, is that… Gabriella?"Zeke said in disbelief. "That's Chase, Jake Hanson's cousin… maybe she's just being nice and telling him directions?"Troy said but, more of questioned quietly.

"Then why is he carrying her books? And that looks like 'I'm-totally-flirting-with-you' look."Zeke said. Chad gave him a weird look and shook his head. "You spend too much time with Sharpay."

Gabriella smiled at Chase then took her books from Chase and walked to their table. "Hey guys."Gabriella greeted sweetly as she leaned down and kissed Troy's cheek, which made Troy blush. "Hi Gab. Who's your new friend?"Chad said suspiciously. "Oh, that was Chase Hanson, Jake's cousin."She explained. "What were you two doing?"Chad continued asking.

Gabriella gave him a weird look and sat next to Troy. "Nothing… He just offered to help me with my books."She said. "It didn't look that way…"Chad pressed on. Gabriella gave him a pointed look and raised her eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"She asked. "I don't know… I was hoping you would tell me."Chad said with a shrug.

Gabriella shook her head at him in disbelief. "We have weird friends, Troy."She muttered. "Hey!"Chad said defensively. "What's going on here?"Tia said as she and Sharpay came up the table. "Gab was flirting with the new guy."Chad said. "She what?"Both Tia and Sharpay shrieked meanwhile Gabriella gasped as she pounded her fist on the table and stood up yelling: "I WAS NOT!"

"Guys, stop it."Troy said with a groan, He was already in a bad mood.

A few days later

In the gym

Gabriella has been hanging out a lot with Chase and each time Troy saw them together the more he grew angry, frustrated, upset and… _jealous. _ Damn jealous.

"Ugh!"Troy groaned in frustration as he missed a basket _again_. "Troy, what's wrong with you son?"Coach Bolton/ Troy's father, Jack asked. "Nothing… I'm just tired, Dad."Troy said as he panted. Jack sighed and patted his son on the shoulder then blew his whistle to signal that practice was over.

Troy sighed quietly as he made his way to one of the bleachers. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, groaning till he felt the presence of company he looked up and saw the team. "What's going on with you, man?"Zeke said.

"I know what it is… its Gabriella isn't it? Hanging out with the new guy? You're jealous."Chad said. Troy sighed. "I'm not jealous…"Troy muttered. "You are. You hate that Gabriella is hanging out with a guy who's not you and your afraid your going to lose her to the new guy."Chad pushed. "Shut up, Chad."He said with a whine. "Not until you admit it!"Chad said.

"Okay! Fine! I'm not jealous! I'm freaking beyond that! I'm mad, I'm frustrated! I can't even think straight! That stupid guy makes me feel like I'm loosing my place in Gabriella's life, In Gabriella's heart! When I see them together I just want to strangle him! I hate him and he hasn't even done anything to me!"Troy let out everything he felt inside and when he was young if he remembered correctly they would say if you let out your feelings you would feel better but, why is it that he just did and he didn't even feel better the slightest...

"Sorry, Man."Chad apologized. Troy sighed. "It's okay…"Troy replied. "Dude, I think you should tell her how you feel… you know before it's too late."Chad said. Troy was quiet for a moment before he nods slowly. "Okay. I'll tell her…"He agreed.

"Troy!"Gabriella squealed as she ran up to him while he was at his locker. "Hey, Brie. What's up?"He replied. "Guess what!"She shrieked. "What is it?"Troy asked. "Chase asked me out on a date!"She squealed as she grabbed both Troy's hands and started jumping up and down.

Troy's heart dropped. All his hopes and dreams of being with the only girl he really truly loves were just shattered to pieces. "Aren't you happy for me?"She said as she looked at him with concern as she stopped jumping around.

Troy gulped forcing himself to lie. "That's great, Gabriella."He said quietly. _Gabriella_? He never calls her that…"Now, something is seriously bothering you. You called me Gabriella… You never call me that unless I'm in trouble or when something's bothering you… Are you sick?"She said as she pressed her hand against his cheek to check his temperature. He shook his head slightly. "No. I'm okay. Just a little light headed…"He lied. _More like broken hearted… _

"Oh, do you want me to take you home?"She said with concern. "No… I'll be fine. I just need to shoot some free throws… I'll see you later, Gabriella."Troy said as he pulled away from her and walked away without looking back. Gabriella just stood there wondering what was wrong with her best friend.

In the library, Gabriella tapped her pencil on the book she was reading. She was really worried about Troy, What could possibly be wrong with him… Was he sick? And, what bothered her…the most is that he wouldn't tell her nor admit it but, she was absolutely positive that something was wrong. Of course, she would know! She could read Troy like a kinder gardener's bed story! This never happened before; Troy and Gabriella were so open to each other, they could do almost anything in front of each other… Now what was happening? Was he in love? Was she losing_ her _Troy to someone else? And that thought made her shudder.

"Hey honey."Chase greeted Gabriella with a kiss on a cheek which distracted her from her thoughts. "Hey."She replied quietly. Chase gave her a weird look. "Is something wrong?"He asked her. Gabriella's instincts told Gabriella to say yes and tell Chase what happened but, this was more of her problem, hers and Troy's.

"No. Look, I got to go look for Troy. I'll see you later."She said as she grabbed her shoulder bag and stood up to leave but, Chase pulled her down. "Wait, I thought we were going to study together."He said. "Yeah, I know but—"Gabriella tried to say but was cut off. "Please."He said. "Troy really needs me…"She told him trying to tug her hand from his tightening grip. "I'm sure he's fine. He's grown up now you can catch up with him later."Chase said. Gabriella wanted to argue until he let her go but, she just shut her mouth and nod her head before she pretended to look down at the book she was reading

But, in reality every single thought in her head was about Troy…

"Hey Bolton."Someone said from behind Troy who was standing by his locker. Troy turned and felt his blood start to boil… It was Chase Hanson. "Hi Chase."Troy said quietly. "You heard I got a date with Montez…"He said cockily as he leaned to the locker next to Troy. "Yeah and about that…"Troy said.

He may be upset about the whole thing but, he had to give this dude some rules to go by especially since he was taking Gabriella, _his _Gabriella.

"Is she a good lay?"Hanson asked. Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "_What?_"Troy said as he clenched his fists, more anger building up inside him, he turned to face Chase. Chase laughed with a smirk. "Are you kidding me? You haven't got her after like 3 years or something? Hah! Looks like I'll be the first to do it."He said with a smirk. Troy could no longer contain it, next thing he knew his fist collided with Chase's face. Troy caged Chase by the locker, holding him by the collar of his shirt."What the hell?"He grumbled. "Don't you dare speak about her like that!"Troy said angrily. The students started to crowd around them. Chad was there trying to pull Troy away but, Troy won't move.

There was no way in the world that someone could say something that dirty about Gabriella and get away with it. "Your just mad, Bolton because you had your chance with her and you blew it now it's my turn."Chase said with a smirk and a bloody nose. Troy cursed at him and was about to punch him again when Gabriella turned up.

"What is happening he—TROY!"She panicked as she saw her best friend caged her boyfriend to the locker. She pulled them apart and examined Chase's bloody nose. "Troy! What the hell?"She said. "It's his fault! He was saying dirty things about you! You can't just expect me to let him do that, Gabriella!"Troy defended. Gabriella looked at Chase who gave her the innocent look. "Did you Chase?"She asked him.

"What? I didn't! I just came to him to ask him if something was wrong because you were really upset about him in the library but, he went all bizarre and punched me!"Chase lied. "WHAT?"Troy yelled in disbelief. Gabriella gave Troy the 'I-cannot-believe-you' look and turned to help Chase. "We'll talk later Troy. I'll take Chase to the nurse."She said quietly then escorted Chase to the nurse.

"Ugh!"Troy yelled as he kicked his locker.

Troy played with the sand by his feet as he sat on the swing set. The swing set where he met Gabriella… He didn't understand himself that after noon, He just couldn't contain the anger in him as he heard Chase say those words about Gabriella…

"Troy…"Someone said quietly from behind him as he felt a light touch on his shoulder. And Troy knew that was Gabriella. He didn't move he kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Troy, we have to talk about what you did…"Gabriella said quietly as she sat on the swing next to him. Troy didn't respond. "Troy, tell me why you lied."Gabriella insisted. Troy's head shot up. "I didn't lie. He's lying!"He said. "Troy, his nose was bleeding. _You_ punched him."Gabriella said.

"Only because He said those things about horrible things about you… Why don't you believe me!"Troy said with hurt and agony in his voice, not only was he losing her to Chase but, he was also losing her trust. "I would, Troy…If you only told me the truth!"Gabriella said. "I am telling the truth! Gabriella! Why are you so blind! This guy is just using you!"Troy said. "How are you supposed to know? Did he tell you! I bet not."Gabriella argued as she got off her swing to stand in front of him.

"But, I can see it in his eyes! In his actions! He won't do you any good Gabriella!"Troy yelled. "You're just saying all this because you're jealous! I get it Troy! Stop lying to me! What happened to we'll always be true!"Gabriella said as her eyes turned glossy. "I am being true! This is how I see it! This is how I feel! He's not good for you! He's using you! Why can't you see that?"Troy yelled. "So, what you want me to break up with him?"She said her voice slowly quieting down. "Yes."Troy breathed.

Then there was a moment of silence before Gabriella started shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry Troy."She said as a tear cascaded down her cheek but, she immediately wiped it away and turned around running. "Gabriella! Come back here!"Troy said after her but, he didn't follow. The way he saw the tear fall from her eyes it hurt him and he felt hurt _so _hurt that _he _caused that tear…

"I yelled at her, Chad! I freaking yelled at her! I never did that before… She cried. _I _made her cry…"Troy said painfully. "Dude…"Chad said in sympathy. "And she chose to believe him… She chose _him…_ After all these years…"Troy said mournfully. "Dude, I think you should talk to her."Chad said. "Are kidding me? She might as well slam the door at my face."Troy said. "You should at least try man."Chad encouraged. Troy sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it. Later, chad."Troy said then hung up the phone.

We week later, Troy still hadn't build up the courage to talk to Gabriella because first off the picture of her face when a tear slid down haunted him, it kept replaying in his mind making him unable to do anything and second… He was hurt, He was discouraged… She chose Chase after being best friends with him for 5 years…

Troy skipped school today telling his mother he had a head ache but, it was more of a heart ache… Troy tucked his head under the pillow. Troy heard the door open once again thinking it was his mother telling him to eat again but, instead of hearing his mother:

"Troy Bolton, You better get up right now."Sharpay had said. Troy sat up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"He asked. "We need to talk to you about Gabriella."Tia said. "What about her? Is she okay?"Troy asked, worry started to fill his body. "For now she is but, as long as she keeps dating that creep she won't…"Sharpay said. "What do you mean?"Troy said. "We mean _this."_Tia said as she pulled an envelope from her bag and handed it to Troy.

Troy curiously opened the envelope and found various private and public files of Chase Hanson… or should we say Chase Greyson.

"We had a bad feeling about him so, we researched and found too many things about him."Tia explained. "Some of these files and confidential… How did you get these?"Troy asked as he sorted through the various files. "My dad has connections… Anyway, if you look there his real name is Chase Greyson, He and Jake aren't cousins their just family friends and I remember that Gabriella told us is that he switched schools because he was told that the curriculum was better here at East High but, that's not true it says here—Shows troy Chase's school record from his past school—that Chase was expelled of stalking and accused of using drugs."Sharpay said.

"Who was he stalking?"Troy asked. "Probably his ex or something…"Sharpay guessed. "But, how'd he get in East High?"Troy questioned. "He faked a record."Sharpay said as she pointed to another file. "If he's a druggie that means he's not stable it's dangerous to be around him."Tia said. "And who knows what he'll do to Elle."Sharpay said started to worry about their best friend.

"You have to show this to Gabriella."Troy said. "About that… We were hoping that you could talk to her first…"Tia said. "What? Why me…"Troy asked. "Because she has a heart problem and if we shock her with these files who knows what could happen! And you're the only one who can keep her calm in times like this…"Sharpay explained. "Haven't you guys heard? She hates me."Troy said sadly. "No she doesn't. She could never hate you… She misses you, Troy. She's always upset. She's acting like the living dead. You have to talk to her we have to take her away from that creep before we're too late."Tia said. Troy thought for a second and nod his head. "Okay. I'll do it."Troy said. "Great. Just remember not to mention the files yet okay?"Tia said.

Troy took a deep breath and climbed the tree to Gabriella's balcony. He saw her sitting by the side of her bed, just sorting through pictures. He sighed and knocked slightly. She was slightly startled but, there was no emotion on her face she stood up and opened the door. "What are you doing here, Troy?"She said deadpanned, she wouldn't even look at him. "I just… I'm sorry. I know you hate me right now…"Troy said quietly but, Gabriella shook her head. "I could never hate you, Troy. You're my best friend…"She said. "We have to talk about this, Gabriella but, this time… no more fighting or screaming…"Troy said. Gabriella shook her head as she looked into Troy's eyes for the first time in weeks. For a second, Troy thought she was going to start yelling at him but, instead she stepped forward and hugged him tight, he tensed for a brief second before hugging her back.

"I missed you…"She heard her mutter in his ear. "I missed you too."Troy said suddenly forgetting the reason he came for as he held onto her tighter.

**Thanks for reading! POST REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you talk to her about Chase?"Sharpay asked. Troy gave her the sheepish look. "I sort of forgot."Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck."What? Did you chicken out?"Tia asked. "No… I went there and we didn't talk, it's just she hugged me and we made up… So, I forgot."Troy admitted. "Of course you did. We should have known Troy has no will power when it comes to Ella."Sharpay said as she shook her head. "Sorry but, I will talk to her. I promise and meanwhile I'm not going to let that creep out of my sight. I promise you guys and I promise to Gabriella that I would _never_ let that guy or anyone else hurt her."Troy promised. "Okay…"Both girls said contentedly. If anyone would give their life just to protect Gabriella that would be Troy.

The next weeks, the two best friends have been distant. They talk but, only for a period of seconds before Chase can come and take Gabriella away. Chase has been having her all to himself not even Sharpay and Tia or anyone else could talk to Gabriella without interruption from Chase. This bothered everyone especially Troy.

"Hey wildcat."Gabriella greeted Troy with a tight hug as he came walking in the halls. "Hey. I haven't talked to you for awhile. I miss you."Troy said. "I miss you too. Tell you what, let's hang out after school."Gabriella said, she's been dying to hang out with Troy for the entire 2 weeks.

"I don't know about that…"Troy said quietly. "Why not?"Gabriella said, feeling slightly hurt that Troy didn't want to be with her. "It's just that you haven't had time for us since _Chase._"Troy tried to say without sounding so angry when saying 'Chase'. "I don't get it…"Gabriella said. "It's just that… now we all feel like you don't have time for us."Troy admitted. "What? You mean the time that I didn't show up to movie night once?"Gabriella said starting to feel a little angry. Troy rolled his eyes. "That happened 4 times in the past week, Gabriella. I can't keep it up anymore."Troy said.

"What is that supposed to mean that you don't want to be my best friend anymore?"Gabriella said. "No. I didn't say anything like that. All I'm saying is, you should at least make time for us, for me. The moment that boyfriend of yours stepped into our lives I haven't even had time to look at you!"Troy said. "That isn't true!"Gabriella defended. "Really? How many times have you jilted me to be with Chase? When was the last time you had lunch on our table! When was the last time we even had a real conversation!"Troy said. Gabriella was about to reply when she realized…

Troy was right she spent all her time with Chase that she forgot about the gang that she forgot about Troy too. How much it must've hurt all of them… If they did it to her she'd be mad too. She pursed her lips together. "I'm sorry… You're right but, one more chance and I promise I won't jilt you. I'll come."She swore as she tugged on Troy's shirt in emphasis. Troy stared at her pleading face before nodding his head and giving in.

"Hey Gab, Up for a movie tonight?"Chase asked Gabriella. "I can't. I'm hanging out with Troy tonight."Gabriella said. "Gab, I already bought the tickets."He whined. "Sorry, Chase but I promised Troy. I'm sure you could get one of your friends to go with you."She said. "Come on, Gab."Chase urged. "Sorry, Chase I really can't. I got to go. Bye."Gabriella said as she picked up her books and left. As soon as Gabriella was out of sight Chase slammed his fist onto the table in anger.

The doorbell rang and Troy raced to open it. Gabriella stood there in her movie pajamas and movie's in her arms. "You came."Troy said, surprised as he opened the door wider for Gabriella to enter. "I promised didn't I?"Gabriella said. Troy laughed as he watched Gabriella walk into the living room then he started running after her picking her up in his arms, twirling her around as she giggled and squealed.

Gabriella's head was laid on Troy's lap as they watched a movie before the door bell rang. "I'll get it."Gabriella said as she got off Troy and ran for the door. Troy waited patiently then he heard Gabriella say: "What are you doing here?"

Troy went over to check when he found Chase standing by his door step. "I'm here to pick you up."Chase said. "What?"Both Troy and Gabriella said. "I'm sleeping over."Gabriella said. "How the hell did you find my house?"Troy said as he walked to the door to stay by Gabriella. "You can't sleepover."Chase said as if Gabriella was a little girl and ignoring Troy. "Why are you her father? She's not a toy that you can control, _Greyson_."Troy retorted, on purposely calling Chase by his real surname. Chase sent him a pointed look and stepped forward, advancing at Troy. Gabriella stood there quietly in confusion. _"Greyson? Who's Greyson?"_

"No but, she's my girlfriend and what are you? You're just her best friend you have no power over her."Chase chimed. "You talk about her as if she's some freaking play toy. Well, newsflash you moron she's a person, a person who can make decisions for herself."Troy replied as he looked down at Chase. (Troy's taller and obviously stronger) "Both of you stop it, just so this finishes I'm going home. Chase will take me home."Gabriella said as she walked to the living room to gather her stuff. Troy looked at her in disbelief before following her into his house.

"You seriously can't be choosing him over me _again."_Troy said as he pointed to Chase as if he wasn't standing there. "I'm not choosing anyone, Troy."Gabriella said. "Whatever, just leave."Troy said as he shook his head and left into the kitchen.

Troy once again was left alone… Hurt. She chose him again that must mean I'm not worth anything to her. He was like a broken mirror now shattered to tiny little pieces and he decided before nothing was left to him that he had to separate himself, take away his ties from Gabriella, to leave her alone to her life and act as if they've never been friends.

Troy climbed up the tree, thinking it was the last time he would then knocked on Gabriella's doors. She stood up and opened it for him a small gentle smile forming on her face. "Hey wildcat. I was hoping you would come… Come in."She said as both of them stepped into her room.

"Gabriella, I think we should talk."Troy said. Gabriella nod her head in agreement. "Yes."She replied. Troy gulped as he looked into Gabriella's pretty brown eyes. "I don't think we should be friends anymore…"He said. Gabriella's mouth dropped as tears formed in her eyes. "Wh-what?"She gasped. "I don't think we should be friends anymore."Troy repeated. "Why?"Gabriella said, her voice slowly breaking. "Because…because I can't tell you…"Troy muttered. A tear fell from Gabriella's eye but, she didn't wipe it away, Troy cringed as he saw that. "what—This is about chase isn't it! Isn't it?"She suddenly yelled. "Yes! Yes this is about chase!"Troy yelled back.

"I-I knew it! How could you be so immature about this?"She cried. "I AM NOT! Can't you see that he's only using you!"He yelled. "How the hell are you supposed to know?"She retorted. "Because I'm a guy, Gabriella I know what runs in a guy's mind when you pass by!"He yelled. "What do you mean?"Gabriella said her voice slowly leveling down. "Nothing…"Troy muttered sheepishly.

Gabriella sighed, rubbed her forehead in frustration as she leaned towards her couch. "I don't want to fight anymore… Let's stop."She said calmly. "Yes, let's stop being friends."Troy miserably. Gabriella shook her and stepped towards him. "Troy, Stop saying that."She said as she looked up to his face. "It's only right, Gabriella. The time that Chase stepped into our lives nothing was ever the same, all we do is yell and fight. I'm tired."Troy said mournfully.

Gabriella gulped then again tears poured down her cheeks making Troy look away. "Are—Are you making me chose?"She gasped. "You don't need to because you already have…And you chose him."He said bitterly. "Are you talking about that fight with you and Chase? Troy, I thought we decided to forget about that."Gabriella said as she touched Troy's arm only to have him move away as if she carried some disease. Troy didn't want her to touch him; it made him guilty of what he was doing…

"It's not that easy to forget, Gabriella."Troy said as he slowly turned around but, Gabriella grabbed onto his arm desperately. "Troy, Stop! You're my best friend… I-I can't lose you…"She breathed. "Exactly! Your best friend for 5 freaking years! And still you chose a guy you merely knew for 2 months over me!"Troy said heatedly. Gabriella shook her head and held onto Troy tighter, tears started to continuously cascade down her cheeks she started to pant.

"Troy, You said so yourself! 5 years if being best friends! We can't let that end now! Don't do this… I need you."She said as she gasped threw her tears. "I'm-I'm sorry, Gabriella."Troy said soberly. Gabriella shook her head vigorously and held on tighter as if holding Troy would help bring him back to her. "Don't do this! Troy, Please! I can't do this without you!"She pleaded. "It's already done… I'm sure you can manage you still got Chase."Troy said dejectedly.

"No! No! Stop! You promised! You promised to always be there for me! No matter what! You can't leave me! You promised!"She cried. Troy gulped and dared himself to look into her eyes it was mistake… He pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry… Goodbye Gabriella."Troy said as he hurriedly made his way to her doors. Gabriella started crying hard as she sat on the floor.

The last look Troy saw was Gabriella sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, continuously crying. Troy hurried down before he could turn around and pull Gabriella into his arms and take everything back.

The two were heartbroken, Troy started to flunk every subject, he played worse at basketball… Without Gabriella his life was meaningless, it had no sense to do anything right anymore.

Gabriella would not eat, she wouldn't smile. She was deadpanned, like the walking dead. She talked to nobody and only replied in one sentenced words if needed. Every night she would look at photos of her and Troy and cry.

But, Troy didn't quite cut all ties… He watched over Gabriella from a distance and sometimes late at night he would go to Gabriella's while she was asleep, just watching her and wiping her tears away.

To Gabriella, life was just so dull, so boring, and so… pointless without Troy. It was like she just lost interest in the world.

**I know it's a little short! SORRY! I think the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading! PLEASE POST REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, So like promised in the last chapter this is also longer. So anyway… ENJOY!**

Gabriella sees Troy at school but, never close whenever he was in sight range Gabriella wouldn't take her eyes off of him… because she _longed_ for him. Like he was an obsession, like some type of drug she wanted but, couldn't have…

One day, Gabriella was just walking along the quad, reminiscing memories of her with Troy when they were together when they were happy…

She found Troy just walking around the same path they both froze at the sight of each other before he turned to leave she grabbed onto his hand, She didn't expect this. She just knew she _needed _him back.

"Troy, Wait!"She said. Troy didn't turn to look at her no matter how much he wanted to but, he froze as he felt tingles shoot through him with the contact. "What, Gabriella?"He replied, his voice showing no emotion. And that hurt Gabriella… didn't he miss her?

"We need to talk…"Gabriella said. Troy turned to face her but; she kept her hand on his arm. "We tried that and it didn't work… It's better this way."He said quietly. "No, it's not…"She replied. "Shouldn't you be mad at me?"He asked, bitterly. A part of him hoping she would and a part hoping she didn't. She pressed her lips together which made Troy flinch slightly. "God, yes I'm so mad at you—Troy looked down—but, for some stupid reason you're all I think about. It's like there's this huge void in my heart and this void would never be filled without you… I try to be happy; I try to forget you… I try to hate you but, I can't. I'm not myself without you, Troy. I can't remember the last time that I _wasn't _with you or we weren't together for more than 2 days. You complete me… My life would never be complete without you and it will never be, no matter what I do."She sobbed.

Troy was touched by her words that inside him this part of him was telling him he should tell her, right then at that moment… "I lo—but, he was still afraid—I can't…"He cringed.

"Why won't you tell me?"She demanded. "Because—I…"He tried to say but, the words got stuck in his throat. "Because what?"She asked desperately. He bit his lip and shook his head. "I can't…"He said again. "What? Just tell me, Troy…"Gabriella urged as she grabbed hold of Troy's shirt for emphasis. "You'll hate me… and our friendship would be ruined."He admitted. Gabriella sighed. "Hate to say this but, it is sort of ruined."She said. Troy nod his head in agreement but, stayed quiet.

Gabriella tried to wait but, she wanted an answer and she wanted it _now. _"Troy, I'm pouring my heart out to you! And you can't even tell me what's wrong! What happened to I'll always trust you, to I'll always be here and—"Gabriella was ranting but, Troy cut in not being able to hold it in anymore.

"I LOVE YOU OKAY!"He yelled.

Gabriella's jaw dropped she looked at him in disbelief; Troy himself was surprised at his sudden outburst… He didn't really expect that. "What?"Gabriella asked quietly. "I loved you ever since the first day I saw you at the park. You're all I think about! All I want and all I need! I love seeing you smile it makes me feel this weird feeling inside me that I can't even explain it's like you complete my life. I love every single thing about you! I love the way your so nice to everyone, I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you answer hard questions, I love the way you hate thunderstorms, I love the way you hold onto my hand when your scared or when you stammer when you lie to me. I hate it when I see other guys checking you out and when I see you flirt with Chase. When I see you upset or crying it's like my heart shatters to pieces… because I'm in love with you, I always have and I always will."He admitted.

"Me?"Gabriella stammered. A small smile tugged on Troy's lips. "Yes. You, Gabriella Montez, I'm sure you don't notice but, you're the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl in East high… Who wouldn't be in love with you?"He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"Gabriella asked. Troy shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I was afraid."He admitted sheepishly. "Afraid of what?"Gabriella asked. "Afraid of losing you because you'd feel too awkward or you don't feel the same way. I'd rather live for the rest of my life that way than risk losing you. You're too special to me, too valuable. The most important thing to me is you. You first before anything else in the world… because you're my entire world Gabriella…"Troy admitted.

Gabriella was so moved by his words that she didn't even realize what she was doing before she found herself pressing her lips against Troy's…

Troy froze before he kissed her back; Both of them feeling this weird but, amazing sensation that they never felt anywhere else or with anyone else but, each other…

No body could ever count how long Troy waited for this moment…

Gabriella was hypnotized with this kiss, her _first _kiss… with… TROY?

Gabriella immediately pulled away as soon as she realized this was her best friend. Troy looked at his face showing no emotion. "I—I'm sorry. I should've had done that…"Gabriella said quietly in almost a whisper.

Troy looked down more hurt than ever… He finally _thought _it was all going to work out and here she goes breaking his heart pushing him away.

"I knew this would happen…"He muttered. Gabriella shook her head. "Wait! Let me explain—"Gabriella tried to say but, Troy interrupted with a shook of his head. "No. I know what you are going to say… I just have one thing to ask you…

"_You taught me to love you… Now, will you please teach me to let you go?"_

And with that he turned around and walked away, forcing himself not to look back.

"Troy, wait! Please!"She begged, Troy winced as he walked away faster before he could find himself running back to her.

Gabriella became _more _distant from every body. It was like she had her own world. She was mad…

At Troy for not telling her after all these years but, she was mostly mad at herself for being so oblivious, so stupid and so unaware.

She cursed at herself, quietly as she felt the chair next to her become occupied. "Hey Gab, let's go to a party tonight."Chase said as he leaned closer to her making her instantly move away. "No, thank you."She replied. "Aw, come on."He whined. "Chase, I'm sorry. Take your other friends."She said. "I don't want to. _You're _my girlfriend and recently you haven't been acting like one."He complained. "Look, Chase. I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind lately. I just don't want to go anywhere."Gabriella said as she started to gather all her stuff. Chase clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. "Your going, whether you want to or not."He threatened and Gabriella wasn't that easy to push around. "Who the hell are you to say that to me?"She replied heatedly.

"I said, _You're _going. Got that?"He forced as he grabbed her arm making her wince in pain at his tight grip. Her eyes widened in fear, trying to pull her arm away but, it seemed like she had no choice. She nodded her head.

Chase scoffed as he saw Gabriella nod at him fear was seen in her eyes, he let go of her arm and left. She had to go tonight so he could move on to the next girl. There was only one thing he wanted from Gabriella and that something he figured she wouldn't give unless… he _forced _her.

Gabriella was really bothered by the way Chase acted. He really hurt her… She rubbed the spot where Chase had held her too tight… Maybe Troy's right that Chase was really no good for her. She was afraid that maybe he might do something that might really hurt her maybe it was better if she ended this…

But, she needed support…

"Hello?"A voice said. "Shar, its Ella."Gabriella said. "Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?"Sharpay asked her best friend, her voice full of concern. "Shar, I need your help…"Gabriella said then told her the story. "What? He did that?"Sharpay said but, she wasn't really surprised she was more of angry. "Yes…"Gabriella said. "You want me to break up with him for you?"Shar offered. "No. I'll do it at the party tonight. Will you and Tia be there?"She asked. "Yes. We'll see you there. Chase will get a piece of my mind…"She muttered the last giggled slightly. "Thanks, Bye diva."She said. "Bye sunshine."Sharpay replied.

"Hey honey."Chase greeted Gabriella who just walked into the room with her 2 girl best friends. Gabriella shuddered as he placed an arm around her, she moved away. "We need to talk."She told him. "I agree. Let's go talk in the room…_privately._"He said mischievously.

"No, if Gabriella's coming we are too."Tia said. "Who said I'd let you go."Chase retorted. "You have no right to say that, _Greyson_."Sharpay sneered, purposely calling him by his real surname. "How did you know about that?"He demanded. Sharpay smirked. "So we were right, you're a fake!"Tia said.

"What are they talking about, Chase?"Gabriella asked, confused. Chase was thinking of an excuse till he saw a way. He grabbed Gabriella and pulled her over his shoulder then ran as fast as he could to the closest room and locked it, Gabriella protested, screamed and hit him as hard as she could.

He threw her on the bed as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"She screamed. "I'm going to take the one thing, I wanted from you."He said seductively. Gabriella started screaming and crying for help. "Help me!"She yelled

Sharpay and Tia screamed and pounded at the door as they heard Gabriella's call of distress. "Call, Troy!"Tia frantically commanded Sharpay. Sharpay started running in search of Troy.

"Have you seen Gab?"Chad asked. Troy rolled his eyes. "No. Why?"He said as tried to show carelessness. "I heard she was breaking it up with Chase. You might as well tell her here…"Chad teased as he drank him punch.

"I don't need to. I already told her."Troy admitted. Chad choked on his drink while everyone stood in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"Chad said. "Not really…"Troy said. "And what did she say?"Chad said, hoping that Gabriella had already accepted Troy. Troy hesitated until they heard a frantic scream.

The loud music in the living room was drowning out her yells, she hurriedly ran outside where she found Troy with the boys.

"Troy!"She screamed frantically which immediately got their attention. "What's wrong?"Chad asked. "It's Gabriella…"She panted. Troy's instincts rose. "What! What happened to her?"Troy demanded worriedly. "It's Chase! Their locked in the room together! I don't know what he's doing! You have to get her out of there!"Sharpay cried.

The second Troy heard the last word come out he started sprinting for the house in search for the certain room.

"Chase! No please!"Gabriella begged as she hugged herself. Chase had the evil look on his face as he walked closer and got the hem of Gabriella's dress. "No Please!"She cried as she tried to move away but, the dress got torn by the hem. He smirked and that was when he attacked and got on top of her. "Troy, help me!"She cried. She should've listened to him and if she did that, that would mean they'd still be friends… still best friends…

She pushed and kicked and pleaded as hard as she could till she felt no hope, thinking that the music outside would probably drown out her screams that no one would hear about it... She closed her eyes as tight as she could as she felt Chase on top of her till she heard a loud thud then felt Chase being pulled off of her.

Troy ran into the house where everyone was looking at him, till he heard:

"Troy! Please help me!"

Troy ran where he heard the scream with Chad and the others followed behind him. He found the door and started pushing on in. Till he couldn't hear Gabriella's cries anymore, he thought of what could've happened to her then slammed onto the door breaking it down…

Troy saw Chase on top of _his _Gabriella, who was crying and shaking in fear which angered him more…He grabbed a hold of Chase's shirt and pulled him off of her and onto the floor and started punching him letting all his anger out.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and found Chase on the floor with Troy punching him… _Troy. _Troy saved her… like he always did.

It was like everything happened in slow motion, Sharpay and Tia were yelling for someone to call the police. Chad, Zeke and the other boys were trying to stop Troy then she saw Chase… that made her wonder of what could have possibly happened to her if Troy didn't come…

She shivered as she slowly walked off the bed and sat in a corner, hugging her knees to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Freaking idiot!"Troy cursed as his fist once again collided with Chase's jaw. Chad and Zeke were trying hard to stop Troy before he did something he'd regret but, he wouldn't budge.

Troy wanted to finish him off. To punch him until he stopped breathing, to make him pay for the pain he caused his Brie…

But, something stopped him… He looked up and saw Brie huddled up in the corner, hugging her arms to her chest, he could see that she was holding back her tears trying to be brave but, he could clearly see that fear was written across her features.

He felt his heart slowly soften… What was he doing? Gabriella was never the one of revenge he knew that right now all she'd want was someone to hold her tight and tell her everything would be okay. She was still holding in the pain, afraid that everything that happened that night would repeat… She _needed _him.

Chase looked back down to Chase's bloody face and got off him. "Take him to the police."He said coldly. He walked over to Gabriella and kneeled next to her then pulled her into his arms that was when she started sobbing, crying as hard as she wanted to letting all the fear in her come out.

He just let her cry, scream whatever she wanted. He just had both his arms around her, protectively as he continuously whispered. "I'm here… You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." and those words slowly soothing her, just the feeling of his arms around her and the beat of his heart made her feel safe…

Troy's heart ached it was as if something was tugging on it and it pounded with every sob, with every scream and every cry of pain or fear… And what made him feel worse was that he couldn't do anything to make it go away or at least take it all back that somehow he felt like it was his fault… that if he hadn't fought with her in the first place and left her with Chase this should've never happened…

She had her face tucked into his chest as she clutched her fists onto his shirt, holding him as if he was her lifeline.

They just sat there for hours till Gabriella's sobbing softened Troy decided that it was time to go home. Troy wrapped his jacket around her. He put his arms under her legs and lifted her up carrying her 'bridal style'

The party wasn't over. People were whispering, gossiping and pointed at then but, Troy didn't give a crap he held Gabriella close to him. The entire gang escorted the couple into Troy's car. She had a hand placed on his chest and hear head leaning on his shoulder.

Troy placed Gabriella on the passenger's seat. The entire drive, there was no sound. Only Gabriella's sniffles… She looked out the window, tears still brimming in her eyes and her body was slightly shaking. Troy looked over at her and placed a hand on top of hers… telling her without words that he was there, and he wouldn't leave her…

When they got there, Troy parked his car in front of the Montez household. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand and held tighter, she then looked up to his eyes that she had missed _so _much. "Please don't leave me…"She weakly whispered.

He shook his head and hugged her. "Never again, Brie."He promised solemnly. She hugged him back, realizing how much she missed him calling her that.

Troy stayed for the night since Mrs. Montez was out on a business trip. Gabriella fell asleep on his chest.

In the middle of the night, Troy laid awake. Gabriella had rolled over to the other side of the bed. Troy couldn't sleep. He felt guilty…

Gabriella started to toss and turn and moan and cry. Troy turned over to look at her, worried of what was happening till she suddenly jolted awake. "Chase, No please!"She cried as she panted hard. She looked around her and realized she as in her room and started sobbing.

Troy moved closer to her and looked at her tear-stained face and caressed it, wiping away her tears. "I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again. I was stupid and I made the biggest mistake before and it hurt you and I will never let that happen again okay? We're in this together. Every step of the way we'll be together just like before only stronger…"He said soothingly.

Gabriella didn't even know what she was doing, all she knew that she had missed Troy so much and she was thankful that he had saved her and of course, she'd never want to lose him again… _ever._

She slowly moved close to him till their lips actually touched creating a passionate kiss.

Troy tensed briefly before he relaxed into the kiss and cupped Gabriella's cheeks. Gabriella felt bliss… A spark that she could never feel anywhere else, with anyone else but, Troy… It was an indescribable feeling, a feeling that made all the pain and fear in her system subside.

Till she remembered that she was kissing her best friend…

Gabriella hesitantly pulled away but, kept her eyes locked with his and didn't say a word. Troy was so speechless that he pulled off the covers and was about to stand before Gabriella got hold of his hand. "No, please. I'm sorry."She said quietly. He nod his head and hugged her then slowly they both fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Troy and Gabriella turned back to normal, always hanging out, joking around and just being together. They were again inseparable though the only thing that changed was the fact that both of them would lay awake at night and thinking about those two kisses that they have shared.

Sometimes they both wondered what it would be like if they were really, like _really _together or Gabriella would wonder if Troy thought about her as much as he thought about him… because in each and every day Troy was in every single thought.

But, lucky for her He did because in every single day they were together his love for her grew stronger and stronger.

And everyone knew that except Gabriella of course. She was so oblivious when it came to Troy.

They both lay in bed one night, wondering what would happen the day after tomorrow. It was their 6th year anniversary… Should they mention it to each other or would it sound desperate? But, what if the other didn't remember? Should they get each other gifts? But, what if the other didn't? This was just so complicated…

Once at lunch the next day, Gabriella sat alone at the table waiting for everyone but, mostly Troy. She hadn't seen him since this morning.

Sharpay and Tia came with their trays. "Alright, spill!"Sharpay said. Gabriella looked at her confused. "Spill what?"Gabriella asked. "Don't you 'spill what' us!"Tia pressed on. "Look, ell. We're tired of waiting for you to announce it! So we're just going to come out and ask you… Are you and Troy dating or not?"Sharpay shrieked.

"Dating? We're not dating! What made you think that?"Gabriella denied quickly. "Well, maybe because you always hold hands and hug, it's like PDA everyday! I swear if you two didn't look so perfect together I would've barfed!"Tia explained. "We always used to do that, guys!"Gabriella defended.

"Yes! But, now's different! Didn't he confess his feelings for you! Things have got to be different like if you kissed him which you haven't—she started blushing furiously—Oh my God!"Sharpay squealed.

"You kissed!"Tia shrieked. "It only happened 2 times…"She admitted sheepishly. "2 times?"Sharpay and Tia yelled. "And you still don't have feelings for him!"Sharpay said incredulously. "I don't really know…"Gabriella admitted.

"Then how do you really feel about Troy Bolton?"Tia asked. Gabriella smiled at the thought of him. "Well, he makes me happy whatever the circumstances may be. He never fails to make me smile, I don't really understand but, he makes me feel this bliss that I can't feel with anyone else. He makes me feel comfortable and I just know I'm perfectly safe with him, I don't think I can every live without him… And when I kissed him… It just felt so right and—Oh my gosh! I'm in love with Troy Bolton!"She said in disbelief with a gasp.

Then they all started squealing.

"You have to tell him, Gabi!"Tia urged. "No!"Gabriella yelped, her stomach swirled with nausea at the thought of it. "What? Why? He already told you he loved you! What are you afraid of?"Sharpay asked. "That maybe his feelings changed already!"Gabriella admitted. "What? This is Troy we're talking about! Like Troy who was in love with you since we were 11!"Tia exclaimed. "You have to tell him… You can't wait 3 years before telling him. I thought you said you can't live without him if you wait any longer you might be too late."Sharpay urged.

"You're right. I do have to tell him…"Gabriella said hesitantly.

"So…"Chad said teasingly as he nudged Troy. "What?"Troy said with a slight laugh. "Finally got Gabi huh?"Chad teased. Troy snorted, silently hoping he was right. "What? No."Troy said softly. "What? You guys are always at each other's knees."Chad said confused. "Yeah, dude. Just like we were _before..._"Troy said. "Well, then does she know you still like her?"Chad asked. Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't mentioned it for awhile now."Troy said.

"Then let her know… Let her know you still love her. Are you willing to wait?"Chad said. Troy smiled at Chad's idea but, also turned a bit nervous. "Till the end…"Troy said as he closed his locker.

"I can do this… I can do this—she tried to encourage herself but, failed when she caught sight of his perfect face, her heart started beating faster.—who am I kidding? I can't do this, Shar. I can't!" She groaned as Sharpay pushed her to towards Troy, who stood (handsomely) by his locker.

"Oh, ell… Of course you can he already admitted to you that he loves you all you have to do is tell him you love him back!"Sharpay encouraged. "But, what if he doesn't feel the same anymore?"Gabriella shuddered, her nerves getting the better of her. "This is Troy Bolton we're talking about! _Your _Troy Bolton! He could never replace you not even for basketball."Sharpay replied. "Shaaaaaaar."Gabriella whined.

"Well, Good luck! Go tell him!"Sharpay shrieked as she shoved Gabriella to Troy's chest. "What? No, Shar! I can't—Uh. Hi Troy…"She said uneasily with a gulp as she looked into his amazing baby blue eyes making her weak in the knees but, also suddenly making her sick to her stomach.

"Hi Brie, What's up? Are you okay? You look kind of pale…"He said worriedly. Gabriella smiled at his concern but, it quickly faded once she remembered what she was supposed to do. "No, I'm fine… I just… need to tell you something…"She said nervously.

"Oh, sure…I sort of have something to tell you too…"He replied softly as he scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous and Gabriella thought it was really hot.

"What is it?"Gabriella asked. "I just want you to know that… uh. I do still do love you and I don't think that'll ever change… So, I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it'll take or maybe if you really don't feel the same way… I don't care. I'll be whoever you want me to be… best friend… lover, anything you want as long as I'm part of your life."Troy said honestly. Gabriella's mouth almost dropped at his words, tears started to slightly brim in her eyes.

"I—I…"Gabriella tried to say but, was interrupted by the bell. Troy cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets, relieved that he finally said it. "How about we'll talk at the rooftop later after class?"Troy said. Gabriella nods her head. "Okay, Later Troy."She said as she walked her way to class but, walked back to him to kiss his cheek then turned on her heels once again, trying not to look back.

Troy just stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

As soon as the bell rung, Troy ran to his locker, slammed his books inside and ran as fast as he could to the rooftop garden eagerly.

He found Gabriella sitting on the black bench looking over the view, deep in thought. He decided not to disturb her and to sit quietly beside her and still she knew he was there. She leaned back on him, pressing her back slightly to his chest. "I didn't think we'd end up like this… but, I guess I'm glad that we did."She sighed quietly as she turned around slightly to glance at Troy, who looked back at her confused.

"I remember almost 6 years ago the same date as tomorrow, I met you and I didn't think I'd be with you until now but, you stuck with me through everything…through the times I screamed and hit you or even the times when I was PMS-ing and I blamed you for everything… I spent most of my entire life looking for my 'prince charming' and because of that I didn't notice that my 'prince charming' was there with me all along…"She said with a smile as she turned around fully to face him.

Troy's mind was spinning did she actually mean… "Troy, I really don't understand but, eversince we were kids I have this… indescribable feeling about you. A feeling that if you touch me… It just sends sparks into my body or when you smile it turns my mind into goo, when you look me in the eyes my knees gets weak and I feel all fuzzy inside and then I realized that it was you all along… I'm sorry if it took too long for me to say it and that you needed to get hurt in the process…"Gabriella ranted.

"Do you mean… you…?"He asked, his voice laced with hope. Gabriella smiled slightly. "I love you, Troy."She finally said. Troy felt a burst of excitement in him, his heart pounded but, in a way that made it feel so good. This was probably the happiest moment in his life.

"Say it again."He urged, still in disbelief. "I love you, Troy."She said with a slightly giggle. "Louder."He commanded. "I LOVE YOU, TROY!"She yelled with a giggle. A smile spread across Troy's face as he stood up on the bench yelling in joy. Gabriella laughed loudly as she tugged on Troy's pants.

He sat back down and cupped her face. "I love you. I love you so much!"He said as he picked her up gently and twirled her around. "I love you too."She said, happily with a giggle. "You have no idea how good that sounds!"Troy said giddily but, she was waiting for something, something she was most eager for. Troy had it in thought he just wasn't sure if she wanted it or not.

"Just do it already!"Gabriella urged, eager for him to kiss her. "What?"Troy asked confused. She giggled and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her in a passionate kiss. Gabriella always came to Troy in surprise and he _loved _it. He kissed her back just as passionately.

Till he remembered something he should do. He pulled back. "You have no idea how much I love hearing that now…"He said, a genuine smile never leaving their faces. "As much as you love me?"She teased. "Never!"He said as he pulled her close, trying to calm his fast-beating heart. "So…"She waited for him to say it quietly. Then Troy realized something…

"Wait… I—have to do something. I'll see you later."He said hesitantly as he pulled away from her. "Wait, Troy—"She tried to say but, he was already up. "I need to go."He said. "Okay but—"Gabriella said but, once again stopped as Troy turned around but, immediately turned back to her and kissed her again.

"I love you."He told her cutely. She giggled and nodded her head. "I love you too."She said. He smiled then hurriedly left.

Gabriella just sat there happily but, also confused… What was going on? And are they still friends or…?

Troy and the guys sat in Troy's room. As soon as Troy got home from school he called over the guys telling them the news, everyone was so happy for them.

"That's great, man. You got your girl… so what do you need us for?"Chad asked. "I need your help… I need the perfect way on how to ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend. It has to be tomorrow… It's our 6th year anniversary."Troy explained. "Sure, dude but, we have a problem… We have no idea what to do…this is more of a girls job. You're the romantic one here."Jason teased. "Jason's right… but, I know people who do."Zeke said with a smile. "Who?"Troy asked. "Gab's best friends..."Zeke simply said. "I'm her best friend."Troy asked confused. "Not you. I said best friend_s. _Plural! Meaning Sharpay and Tia…"Zeke explained.

Chad rolled his eyes. "You just want to see Sharpay."He teased. Zeke hit him at the back of his head. "Shut up, Chad!"He exclaimed.

Gabriella walked quietly to the park, Sharpay randomly told her to meet her there. She didn't want to go… She wanted to say at home and stare at the phone till Troy called but, Sharpay _forced _her to, telling her it was _really _important.

Gabriella sighed worriedly as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of Troy's wildcat jacket. She wondered if Troy suddenly changed his mind and decided he didn't love Gabriella at all…

She stopped dead in her tracks seeing a familiar figure standing there at her favorite swing set where she had met Troy. Not only that but, there was a romantic set-up complete with flowers and lighted candles.

"What are you doing here?"She asked confused. "I can't be here as same as you?"Troy teased. Gabriella shrugged. "I was expecting to see Shar."She explained. "So you want me to leave?"Troy taunted again. "What no-I—Stop confusing me!"She shrieked cutely which made Troy chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist which made Gabriella smile.

"You look nice."She complimented as she pulled on his jacket. Troy suddenly remembered his… _duty_. He suddenly grew nervous. He tugged on the collar of his shirt. "I wanted… to ask you something…"He said tensely. "Well, go on."She said. "I… I want to… Will you… I…"Troy stammered, the words got stuck in his throat. Gabriella giggled. She sort of knew what was coming… And she thought why not have a little fun with it?

"I'm waiting…"She teased. Troy groaned. "You're not making this easy for me."He complained. "I don't know what you're talking about."She feigned obliviousness. He groaned again. "Why is everything so hard when it comes to you?"He whined. Gabriella giggled and pressed their foreheads together. "It's not. You just have to ask me."She taunted. He sighed and took a deep breath. "Will you… be my girlfriend?"He finally asked. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat before replying:

"God, Yes!"

She hugged him and giggled uncontrollably in excitement. "Is a hug all I get?"He hinted. She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his… right where it _always_ belonged.

Just as they kissed above them a ray of shooting stars went…Which caused the gang who hid in the bushes to stare in awe.

As they pulled away, not hesitantly for the first time… knowing that there was going to be a lot of kisses in the future. They pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."Troy whispered. "I love you too."Gabriella replied with a contented sigh. They were both leaning in again but, were interrupted by a sniffle and a flash of a camera.

"That was perfect! And I got everything on tape!"Sharpay blubbered with tears of joy running down her cheeks as she held up the camera again to take another picture while the new couple groaned.

"Sharpay!"Everyone moaned. "What? I was excited!"She reasoned as she snapped another picture. Troy rolled his eyes. "I knew I should've had told them."He muttered. Gabriella laughed. "Shut up and kiss me, Bolton."She ordered. Troy grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."He replied shortly then once again kissed her.

**Yey! It's finished! I'm sort of thinking of making a sequel though I'm not really sure so, post reviews if you want me to do a sequel or something! THANKS FOR READING and PLEASE post reviews! XOXO JoeJonasluver05**


End file.
